A broadway death
by Tmoney1163
Summary: Castle just return from helping his cousin Patrick in Calforina with a murder case and is back in New York when a cast member from the famous musical is found dead in a barrel for a week. Enter his cousin from Washington D.C. Temprance Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Scene one

(Lights hit the pier on the New York city water wharf)

The victim: Please I won't tell anyone I swear.

(Her throat was cut with an unknown item as her blood spilled into the water as the killer carried the victim into a barrel and put it in the water.)

Scene two

(Castle was on the phone with the pizza place he and Alexis likes as his mother walks in)

Castle mom: Oh honey I didn't know you were back from California helping James with his crew that he annoys with his psychics abilities.

Castle: (Turns to her as he hangs up) Yes and James was supposes to send me something from there for you, but he doesn't trust the postal service.

(His cellphone goes off and see it is Beckett)

Castle: Oh look Beckett knows I'm back.

Castle mom: That's because her police officer bugged your phone.

Castle: Ha I'm laughing mom. (Flips his phone) Yes I'm back from California.

Scene three

Beckett: So the victim has been missing for a week now and the looks of her she isn't in shape. We had to call a professional for help.

Castle: Oh who?

Beckett: (Sips her coffee) Well she says she has a cousin helping with all of our cases, but she forgot his name or what he looks like.

Castle: Oh really maybe I know her.

(From the distance is Temperance Brennan helping with the coroner and had a set of tools trying to get a good look at the bones.)

Brennan: Well it appears to be a stuff bit of flesh so I think we should remove the skin at the coroner medical lab to get a better look at the bones.

(She stands up and stand by the kamp post and then looks over and sees Castle talking to Beckett and walks over to where they are)

Castle: Temprance? What are you doing here? Don't you have a baby to take care of?

Brennan: Well for one cousin the body is decomposed and it's hard to figure out what killed her. And to she is with her dad in Washington D.C.

Castle: (Crosses his arms) Oh alright Bones.

Scene four

(The scene flashes to the office as Beckett is talking on the phone with the pier of where the body was and she hung the phone up)

Esposito: Okay so we looked for any possible witness and none turn up. But Brennan got the identities of your murder victim her name is Gracie Kaye she is from the Arkansas area of the river valley.

Beckett: What is her business here in New York City?

Ryan: (Walks up from having to hang up on his phone) The reason would be she was trying to seek fame and fortune for Broadway Musical such as what she was wearing that had been stolen from a new play. She is a cast member that got the best role of all.

Castle: Let me guess Christine Daae in The Phantom of the opera: Love never dies.

Ryan: You are correct about that. She was the prodigy of two famous Broadway stars and she was the best Christine Daae at her school.

Beckett: How long will till her parents get here?

Ryan: Her mom can't travel due to surgery, but she has a fiancé that called in her missing.

Beckett: Okay contact her fiancé. Then me and Castle are going to head over to the coroner office.

Esposito: You got it.

Scene five

(Castle and Beckett waited for Brennan to come into the room so she can present what happened to Gracie)

Brennan: (Walks in while putting her gloves on) Okay so I took the flesh off of your victim and found out that her neck was cut and her spine was crushed when she was put into the barrel. I finally got the picture of clothes she wore which was a lingerie outfit.

Castle: Probably a jealous cast member wanted to be Christine and took Gracie life because of it.

Beckett: Castle that usually doesn't happen.

Castle: In fiction it does.

Brennan: (Looks over at Beckett) Don't worry its worse when family reunion comes around and he and Patrick are worse.

(The scene fast forwards to Beckett and Castle leaving the coroner office)

Beckett: I wonder how her parents would feel that their daughter is murder because of Broadway rage?

Castle: Well I just found the new Nikki Heat title. 'Broadway is here and a cast member might lose herself'.

The scene flashes to the title of the show…


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 6

(Castle and Beckett are backstage of the play The phantom of the opera: Love never dies and are trying to search for the director)

Castle: It's really strange that this play has the word (Uses his two fingers and goes up and down) 'freak show' in it.

Beckett: Come on Castle even though your ancestors are psychics and you are a shame about that.

Castle: Well I don't know.

(The manager who was wearing a black tie, black dress pants, a white button shirt, and a black jacket over it)

Ian Crane: Oh you must be Beckett and Castle. So is it really true? Gracie is dead.

Beckett: Were sorry for losing your favorite actress. Tell me did Gracie had any enemies or friends?

Crane: Well she was really well liked, but like the first Phantom of the opera we actually had a Carlotta that wanted Christine Daae part for this play and she was furious when it turn out that Gracie gotten it.

Beckett: Can you tell us her name?

Crane: Yes I actually have her card in my wallet. (He pulled out his wallet and took out the card that contain her name)

Castle: Thank you for your cooperation.

Scene 7

(Castle and Beckett enter the interviewing room and at the table was Breanda King who looked really angry)

Breanda King: I don't know why your police officer picked me up when I was about to audition for Wicked.

Beckett: Because we have a victim that you were jealous of because she gotten a better role than you did.

King: Oh that bitchy Kaye girl. That role was mine even if I couldn't hit the damn high notes. But Kaye gets it with that angel-like voice and she hit every single high note on Earth. I believed that her parents paid off the damn manager. Wait you thought I killed her?

Castle: Well its sounds like that.

King: I have an alibi. I was at the best Chicago restaurant on Earth and just came back.

Beckett: Will check on that.

(The scene flash forward to Esposito hanging up his phone)

Esposito: Okay so Breanda alibi checked out. (Walks over to the board and put Breanda picture out of the killer space)

Beckett: How did her our victim fiancé took the news?

Ryan: Not well. He's been looking for her when she didn't return from the play. But get this he told us that she been acting really strange lately for the past 3 weeks.

Castle: Well maybe my cousin would like to help us out.

Brennan: (Walks in with Sweets exchanging conversation and Sweets saw Castle)

Sweets: Oh my god your Richard Castle! I love your books Nikki Heat is a women to look up to. Why didn't you tell me that your related to Castle, Bones?

Bones: Well probably because I didn't want you to follow me everywhere to get a signature. Anyway this is Sweets he is a criminal decoder.

Beckett: Well we are very lucky to have you here.

Sweets: (Shakes Kate hand) It's an honor.

(Castle phone went off)

Castle: (Looks at his phone) Looks like Alexis is visiting. Excuse me.

Scene 8

(The scene shifts to Castle apartment as Alexis walks in from her old room and saw her dad on the laptop)

Alexis: Dad! What are you doing back so early?

Castle: (Hugs her and then returns to his laptop) Well me and your cousin Patrick solved a murder case under wrap and now I am on this case.

Alexis: What is this one about?

Castle: (Sees Alexis sit down and turns to her) A cast member of the most beloved love triangle created by Andrew Lloyd Webber is murder and goes missing for a week in an outfit that was stolen. So I believe that this was done by a cast member that was jealous of her since she auditions for the lead role.

Alexis: Wow impressive dad. So is it the Phantom of the opera from the first one or the second one?

Castle: The second one? Why do you ask?

Alexis: Well in the second one Meg Giry kills Christine because of jealous because over The Phantom loved Christine not Meg when she had to sleep with men to get more people to come to the shows.

Castle: (An idea came to him) You just gave me so insight Alexis.

Scene 9

(The next morning Castle is eating a donut as Bones comes up to him and drops one of his books in front of him)

Brennan: Well no thanks to you Sweets told my boss, my friend, my husband, and everyone I'm related to you and now they want your signature. (She reached for the donut)

Esposito: (Walked over with a file) So I did some digging and it turns out the only friend that Gracie is best friends with was in the hospital two days before the murder and she is still in the hospital.

Castle: I believe that our murder may have been someone Gracie trusted.

Beckett: (Overheard the conversation) Oh yeah Castle how's that?

Castle: I'll show you (Castle flips the board and draws a four circles with one section on the left with a tag from 'The first one' and on the right with a tag from 'The new one' and in the two circles he wrote 'Trust' and in the last two he wrote 'Doesn't Trust) Now in the first Phantom play Madame Giry was trusted by The Phantom while Meg on the other hand was trusted by Christine and Christine trusted Raoul for the trusted part, but in the non-trusted part The Phantom didn't trust the manager, Carlotta, or Raoul. Now in the second play on the other hand The Phantom trust his assistant that helped him with deeds. Madame Giry trusted Meg to seduce the Phantom. Christine trusted the Phantom along with their son Gustave. On the other hand the Phantom yet again doesn't trust Raoul, but he also doesn't trust Madame Giry or Meg. So leaves to my conclusion (He drew a circle around The Phantom name) that the Phantom of the opera is our murder.

Ryan: (Strolls in and heard the conversation) Yeah I believe Castle right because the day before she was murder she and the guy who plays the Phantom a Blake Wiley was arguing with our victim, but no one knows what it was about.

Castle: Let's get this guy address and stop him from putting the magic lasso around his neck.

Scene 10

(Kate and Castle along with Ryan and Esposito were at Blake Wiley door)

Beckett: (Knocks) Mr. Wiley N.Y.P.D. open up.

(No one answered and Kate busted down the door)

Ryan: (Searches each room and founds Wiley) I found him.

(Blake was holding a script with his sweat pants on while lifting weight)

Blake Wiley: Yes?

(The scene flashes forward to the investigation room)

Beckett: Mr. Wiley we have you pin to Gracie Kaye murder.

Wiley: I didn't kill Gracie okay.

Beckett: Oh yeah how's that. You're the only one playing the Phantom of the opera and that our murder weapon is your mask.

Wiley: My mask. You found my mask?

Castle: What do you mean 'found'?

Wiley: (Put one hand under his chin) Last week the day when Gracie didn't show up for practice I went to get my mask which I leave it in my locker after rehearsal and when I opened it up it wasn't there. I begged some of the cast member to help me find it and I reported it in and the manager was furious with me losing my mask and that I am going to have to buy a new one with my salary.

Beckett: Well what were you arguing with Gracie?

Wiley: (Leans in) We were arguing about how she wasn't comfort about me touching her in places that was off-limits when I had to pick her up and other things. I told her that it's in the script and she thinks that I'm hitting on her and that she has the best fiancé ever and it will ruin everything because of me.

Castle: Where were you the day Gracie was last seen?

Wiley: At a pizza place with friends.

(The scene fast forwards to Kate at her desk and Brennan standing right by her as Castle sit in his usual place)

Beckett: So Wiley alibi checked out he never left the place till 7:30 am.

Brennan: So your hypotheses actually were incorrect Castle. So now we know that the Phantom didn't kill her so it either had to be Meg Giry or someone else.

…Commercial Break…


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 11

(Brennan and Beckett stands in front of the board trying to figure out the problem. Since they now know that Blake didn't kill Gracie they were running out of options)

Beckett: This doesn't make since why would someone kill Gracie if it isn't after the role of Christine or because of being not wanting to hurt her relationship with her fiancés.

Brennan: (Turns to get her mug off the table) Well based on that someone wanted us to go on the wrong trail maybe it might have been someone that Gracie didn't like.

Castle: (Walks in with a smile) I believe my cousin is right.

Beckett: She is?

Brennan: I am?

(Esposito and Ryan walked in and thought why Brennan was correct)

Esposito: How is she right Castle?

Ryan: Yeah explain it to us.

Castle: I did some digging and since it has to be someone Gracie trusted who she would trust more than anything its either another member of the musical or someone who she known. But then I had a thought what about someone she really didn't like.

Brennan: So I am right. I believe and it's a wild guess it's probably the girl who plays Meg Giry.

Beckett: Maybe your right, but there's one problem. She is the one that is in the hospital and is Gracie best friend.

Ryan: (Lifts one finger and points at his finger) That's one negative for Team Cousin.

Esposito: Any other ideas?

Castle: What about the manager?

Esposito: (His facial expression was questionable) What about him Castle?

Beckett: Yes explain oh dear writer of ours.

Castle: Follow me.

Scene 12

(Castle and the gang including Brennan were at his apartment standing around when he went to grab his something)

Brennan: Well this is the first time of me being here. It's more of a bachelor pad than a home living style.

Ryan: You should see it in when it is Halloween.

(Castle approach with his laptop and a few files and notes stickers and set them on the table)

Castle: Thanks to a friend of mine I hacked into the camera system of your theater where Gracie worked. Now here is me and Beckett when we talked to him now look closely at when he says 'killed'.

(The feed played it as Castle pauses it and then points to the manager body language when he covered his mouth)

Esposito: What I don't see it?

Castle: (Zooms in and then moves back) He is smiling and is covering his mouth when he says 'killed'.

Ryan: Probably he's trying not to cough.

Castle: (Goes to the laptop and then rewinds the video like crazy) Well I found something you would be surprised up, but before I play it I went to see Gracie best friend and I asked her if there was someone she didn't like and she says the manager. When I ask why was because what he was doing in the boxes on both the right and left section.

(Castle grabs the file and then puts magnets on it and hangs them on the white board)

Beckett: Well looks like you do have police work inside of you Castle.

Castle: (Turns to them and moves away from the board) I am going take that as a nice gestures. Any way I did even more digging when I found out that our dear Manager of the theater once was in a gang that transports drugs from a famous place to the buyers. He gotten out of it when he was 13 and then moved to a different place and just when I thought that I couldn't figure out why was because his parents died and he was sent to an orphanage and then was put into foster care.

Brennan: But that doesn't answer our question: Why would the killer be the Manager?

Esposito: Yeah please explain to us why he would be the murder.

Castle: (Sits down at the table) Remember when we interview Blake and he tells us that his mask disappeared from his locker.

Beckett: Yes, and your point Castle?

Castle: Look who exit the room with our murder weapon. (Clicks the play button)

(The video plays and in the background was a slam that sounded like when you shut the locker door and then a man appeared to leave the room with a holding the mask in his hands)

Castle: Behold our killer whose face even though covered isn't covered when our killer comes back with the mask.

(He fast forward to the hallway and then pauses the fee to zoom on the mask that had the color red on it)

Brennan: It appears to be blood on the mask.

Castle: (Scrolls up to the face of the killer) Behold the murder of the great Gracie Kaye, Ian Crane.

(The picture is shown with Ian Crane holding the mask that had blood dripping on it)

Scene 13

(The scene flashes forwards to Beckett and Ryan at Ian apartment about to go in and arrest him)

Beckett: Ian Crane N.Y.P.D. open up!

(They kicked down the door and saw that Ian has a hold of the mask trying to get the blood off of it and runs to the fire escape and jumps out of the window and runs down the stairs to the ground)

Beckett: He's getting away!

(Beckett runs down the stairs of the fire escape and when she finally catch up with Ian he jumps off the stairs and runs to the fence gate and is taking down by Esposito along with Castle)

Esposito: Ian Crane you are under arrest for the murder of Gracie Kaye!

(The scene fast forwards to the police station as Brennan and Sweets look at the murder from where they were standing at)

Sweets: So the murder is none other than the manager himself.

Castle: (Hands him his coffee cup) Yup thanks to some police work I have done all by myself.

Beckett: Now the big question: Did he do it?

(She and Castle walked into the interview room and sat down)

Beckett: Well, well we never thought you would have been behind Gracie death.

Crane: What do you mean Gracie death? I didn't kill Gracie!

Castle: The security video on the other hand shows otherwise. You leave the men dressing room with your face covered holding the mask and then you come back without your faced covered and have the mask in your hand dripping with blood.

Crane: Look I found the mask right in front of the door.

Beckett: Your lying we saw you leave and enter the theater with the mask still in your hand. I have a good reason why you killed Gracie. It's because you been transporting drugs from both boxes when it comes to intermission and the theater goers would leave their seats to go to the bathroom or get something to snack on while your buyers minions get the drugs.

Crane: Okay yes I transported the drugs through the boxes only because the gang would killed me and those who worked for me.

Castle: Explain Crane.

Crane: (Leans in) A few days after my third production of the theater the gang I was once in I was threaten by the leader if I don't do what he said the whole theater would crumple by losing the cast members, crew members, and workers here. When Gracie found out she said she was going to quit the show and tell the police.

Beckett: So how did you get her near the pier?

Castle: I believe I know. You called her by disguising your voice as her fiancé and then told her to wear exactly from the play and then when she found out that you called her she begged for mercy and then you killed her.

Scene 14

(The scene flashes forwards to Beckett at her desk and Castle is sitting right next to it)

Castle: So the manager only killed her because she needed to be silence.

Beckett: Yup and now since we have him in custody, the whole crew, cast, and workers are safe and that they have to do another audition for Christine role.

(From a distance Brennan walks over to where they were with her luggage in one hand and her keys in the other)

Brennan: Well back to Washington D.C. for me. This was a very interesting case that I hope I don't have to work with another cousin in your family.

Castle: (Turns his head) Well, I wasn't going to tell you this since I know you would upset about it and all, but Patrick is coming over in the next three weeks.

Brennan: (Sighs) You have to be kidding me!

Castle: (Smiles) I am not kidding you can even call him and ask him. I think he wants to go where you work at.

(Brennan walks away and yells 'My life just got more crazy' and then disappeared from sight)

Scene 15

(The scene flashes forwards to Castle apartment as Alexis, Castle mother, and Castle sit around the table eating pizza while also video chatting Patrick)

Patrick: Oh by the way Auntie did you get your package?

Martha: Oh I love it. I'm hoping when you get here you will love where we live at.

Patrick: I hope so to and I might fill Alexis brain with probably some cool psychic stuff.

Alexis: (Took a bite out of her pizza) I am going to enjoy that.

Castle: So anyway did I forgot to tell you who the murder was or not?

Patrick: (Points his finger at his head and then closes his eyes) Let me guess it was the Manager.

Castle: How can you read my mind from far away?

(Patrick starts laughing and then Castle turns around and see Alexis holding a paper that says 'The murder was the Manager')

Castle: Patrick I got to go and chase my daughter.

Alexis: Dad! (Throws her crust at him and runs upstairs to hide from her dad)

(The scene ends with Martha getting another piece)

Well I am hoping that you guys enjoy this little episode of The Broadway Death…please read my crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the magic world…please leave comments for this story and my other crossover.

Next crossover for TV: Bones/The Mentalist


End file.
